Professor X/Gallery
|-|Season One= Strategy X Strategy X 38 - TelepathicPowers.png Strategy X 44 - ThingsAreUnderControl.png Strategy X 46 - ThereHeIs.png Strategy X 57 - Welcome.png Strategy X 58 - Xavier and Jean.png Strategy X 59 - BeMoreCareful.png Strategy X 60 - Control.png Strategy X 71 - Surprise.png Strategy X 72 - ImNormal.png Strategy X 74 - ItsaDisguise.png Strategy X 76 - Xavier and Ororo.png Strategy X 85 - Xavier with Cerebro.png Strategy X 86 - What is Cerebro.png Strategy X 87 - Xavier and Kurt.png Strategy X 100 - Xavier and Storm.png Strategy X 106 - Helps On the Way.png Strategy X 117 - Xavier and Storm 2.png Strategy X 131 - Charles Xavier.png The X-Impulse X Impulse 05 - Kitty Pryde.png X Impulse 18 - Xavier and Jean.png X Impulse 19 - Xavier and Jean 2.png X Impulse 21 - Talk.png X Impulse 22 - Let us alone.png X Impulse 23 - Xavier and Jean 3.png X Impulse 93 - Xavier.png PortalXavier.png X Impulse 147.png X Impulse 148.png Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 42 - X-Men.png Rogue Recruit 44 - Charles Xavier.png Rogue Recruit 52 - Fooling Around.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 90 - Can't Track Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 122 - Lost Rogue.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 181.png Mutant Crush 182.png Mutant Crush 193.png Mutant Crush 201.png Mutant Crush 203.png Mutant Crush 204.png Mutant Crush 204.5.png Mutant Crush 205.png Mutant Crush 206.png Mutant Crush 242.png Mutant Crush 243.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 70.png Speed & Spyke 71.png Speed & Spyke 146.png Speed & Spyke 147.png Speed & Spyke 149.png Speed & Spyke 150.png Speed & Spyke 157.png Speed & Spyke 158.png Speed & Spyke 161.png Speed & Spyke 164.png Speed & Spyke 165.png Speed & Spyke 285.png Speed & Spyke 288.png Speed & Spyke 291.png Speed & Spyke 292.png Speed & Spyke 293.png Speed & Spyke 294.png Speed & Spyke 301.png Speed & Spyke 302.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 42.png Turn of Rogue 45.png Turn of Rogue 46.png Turn of Rogue 95.png Turn of Rogue 96.png Turn of Rogue 97.png Turn of Rogue 98.png Turn of Rogue 99.png Turn of Rogue 100.png Turn of Rogue 101.png Turn of Rogue 102.png Turn of Rogue 103.png Turn of Rogue 133.png Turn of Rogue 135.png Turn of Rogue 136.png Turn of Rogue 137.png Turn of Rogue 138.png Turn of Rogue 139.png Turn of Rogue 140.png "SpykeCam" "Survival of the Fittest" "Shadowed Past" "Grim Reminder" "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= "Growing Pains" "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" "Joyride" "Walk on the Wild Side" "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" "Shadow Dance" Retreat Charles Xavier.png "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= "Day of Recovery" "The Stuff of Heroes" "Mainstream" "The Stuff of Villains" "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" Under Lock and Key UnderLock&Key.png "Cruise Control" "X23" Dark Horizon - Part 1 DarkHorizonI.png "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= Impact Impact.png "No Good Deed" "Target X" Sins of the Son SinsofSon.png "Uprising" Cajun Spice Cajun Spice 09 - Xavier trying to help.png Cajun Spice 10 - Xavier and Rogue.png Cajun Spice 11 - Just Walk Away.png Cajun Spice 11.5 - Xavier Concerned.png Cajun Spice 170.png Cajun Spice 171.png Cajun Spice 172.png "Ghost of a Chance" Ascension - Part 1 AscensionI.png Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= |-|Outfits= Category:Character Galleries